My prior application which is now U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,106 dated Aug. 30, 1977 describes an automatic electric plug release which automatically, by a slight pull on the electrical cord, withdraws the plug and its terminal prongs from the electric wall socket into which its terminal prongs have been inserted. The automatic plug release of the said patent consists essentially of:
(I) A RECEPTACLE HAVING A HOLLOW CYLINDRICALLY SHAPED BASE PORTION WITH A SUBSTANTIALLY WIDE OPENING THERETHROUGH, SAID BASE PORTION BEING SEATABLE AGAINST THE OUTER WALL PLATE OF AN ELECTRIC WALL OUTLET, AND A CYLINDRICALLY SHAPED TOP PORTION HAVING AT LEAST TWO EQUALLY SPACED LUGS PROJECTING INWARDLY, FROM OPPOSED POSITIONS ON THE INSIDE WALL THEREOF;
(II) AN INVERTED CUP SHAPED MOUNTING MEMBER MOUNTED IN THE RECEPTACLE FOR ROTATIVE AND UP-AND-DOWN MOVEMENT BETWEEN A LOCKED POSITION AND AN UNLOCKED POSITION;
(III) AN ELECTRICAL PLUG MOUNTED IN THE MOUNTING MEMBER FOR ROTATIVE MOVEMENT THEREON AND UP-AND-DOWN MOVEMENT THEREWITH;
(IV) A COILED COMPRESSION SPRING MOUNTED IN THE MOUNTING MEMBER BETWEEN SAID MOUNTING MEMBER AND SAID BASE PORTION, SAID SPRING SURROUNDING SAID ELECTRICAL PLUG;
(V) COMPLEMENTAL EARS ON THE MOUNTING MEMBER ENGAGEABLE WITH SAID LUGS WHEN THE MOUNTING MEMBER IS DEPRESSED AND ROTATED IN ONE DIRECTION WHEREBY THE MOUNTING MEMBER AND ELECTRICAL PLUG ARE HELD IN THE LOCKED POSITION WITH THE TERMINAL PRONGS EXTENDING OUTWARDLY FROM THE BASE; AND
(VI) AN ELECTRICAL CORD SLEEVE FOR AN ELECTRIC CORD MOUNTED ON THE TOP OF THE ELECTRIC PLUG AND EXTENDING THROUGH THE TOP PORTION WHEREBY ON PULLING ON THE ELECTRICAL CORD, THE MOUNTING MEMBER IS ROTATED AND RELEASED FROM THE LOCKED POSITION AND MOVED UPWARDLY TO THE UNLOCKED POSITION, THEREBY WITHDRAWING THE PRONGS FROM THE SOCKET.